wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
TV Series 2 Collector's Edition
"TV Series 2 Collector's Edition" is a DVD for TV Series 2 made in 2007. This DVD features all 26 episodes of TV Series 2, as well as two bonus episodes of Dorothy the Dinosaur (TV Series) on the special features for Disc 4. Songs (Disc 1) # Hot Potato # Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) # Fruit Salad # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) # I Climb Ten Stairs # Captain Feathersword # Big Red Car # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) # John Bradlelum # Henry the Octopus # Dorothy the Dinosaur # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Get Ready To Wiggle # The Monkey Dance (Live) # Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea # Shaky Shaky # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! # Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango # Wigglegroove # (as song 4) # Whenever I Hear This Music # Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes # Move Your Arms Like Henry # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Live) # (as song 1 but live) # Having Fun At The Beach # Henry's Underwater Big Band # (as song 8) # Wiggly Medley # (as song 7) # (as song 3) # Hat On My Head # Look Both Ways # (as song 15 but live) # Uncle Noah's Ark # (as song 11) # (as song 9 but Original version) # Zardo Zap # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Songs (Disc 2) # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Henry's Dance # Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) # Wigglegroove (Live) # Shaky Shaky # Let's Have A Ceili # Havenu Shalom Alechem # Balla Balla Bambina # Bucket of Dew (Live) # Get Ready To Wiggle # Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango # Henry's Underwater Big Band # John Bradlelum # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) # Hot Potato # Big Red Car # (as song 1) # Fruit Salad # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Walk # (as song 2) # Henry the Octopus # Dorothy the Dinosaur # Here Comes a Bear # Ponies # The Monkey Dance (Live) # Get Ready to Wiggle (Little Wiggles) # (as song 1) # Uncle Noah's Ark # (as song 8) # (as song 4) # (as song 14 but Original Version) # (as song 11) # Move Your Arms Like Henry # (as song 2) # (as song 24) # (as song 17) # (as song 6) # (as song 15) Songs (Disc 3) # Fruit Salad # Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) # Look Both Ways # Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea # Romp Bomp a Stomp (Live) # Get Ready To Wiggle # Henry's Underwater Big Band # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! # Big Red Car # (as song 3) # Wiggly Medley # Having Fun At The Beach # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) # The Monkey Dance (Live) # Ponies # Starry Night # Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes # Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango # (as song 5) # Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) # Wake Up Jeff! (Live) # Zardo Zap # Hot Potato # We Be Pirates # Joannie Works with One Hammer # I Love It When It Rains # Wigglegroove (Live) Songs (Disc 4) # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Live) # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! # Henry's Dance # Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) # I Love It When It Rains # When We Don't Have Our Milkies At Night # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # (as song 1) DVD Gallery TVSeries2DVD-InsideCover.jpg|Inside Cover/Song list TheWiggles'TVSeries2DVD-Disc1.jpg|Disc 1 TheWiggles'TVSeries2DVD-Disc2.jpg|Disc 2 TheWiggles'TVSeries2DVD-Disc3.jpg|Disc 3 TheWiggles'TVSeries2DVD-Disc4.jpg|Disc 4 DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:2007 Category:2007 DVDs Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Episode Videos Category:Australia Category:DVDs that have no Photo Gallery